


Always My Favorite

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Pre-Canon, What Did I Just Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always My Favorite

After the night guard left at 6 am, there was at least an hour or so when the pizzeria was completely empty. Well, empty except for him. It was a ritual of his to come at this time, before the morning shift started, under the pretenses of making security rounds. However, he did more than just that. The first thing he did every morning was to go over to Pirate’s Cove and step behind the purple curtain. There stood Foxy, the proud pirate fox that all the children seemed to love.

For as long as he could remember, Foxy had always been his favorite. Perhaps it was the striking red fur, the pirate persona, the way he talked...or all of those things rolled into one. Whatever it was, it made him love the tall animatronic more than any of the others. He reached out to touch the soft red fur that felt so nice against his hands. As he walked behind Foxy, he continued to rub against the fur, the start of his little daily ritual.

He didn’t say anything as he unzipped his pants and took his cock out. It was already hard in anticipation. There was enough give to the fur at Foxy’s back so that he could wrap some around his hardness and stroke himself with the soft red fur. It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax, the fur feeling like velvet against his hot skin. He pulled away just in time so that he came on the floor, not wanting to stain the animatronic. Something like that would be hard to explain away.

He rested his head against Foxy’s back for a moment before he bent down to clean up the remaining evidence of his escapade with a handful of wet naps. Once everything was clean, he ran his hands along Foxy’s fur one last time, ending up in front of the tall fox. He stared up into Foxy’s eyes and for a moment he liked to imagine that there was a sparkle of life in them, perhaps even a look of satisfaction.

After one final look he closed the purple curtain shut and left to go off and do some kind of busy work, so no one would suspect why he was really there so early. As he made rounds checking doors and inventory and other meaningless things, he thought of what he had just done, and what he had done the day before, and before. And what he would do again tomorrow. It was the only thing that kept him sane in this crappy job.


End file.
